Bloodlust
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: After years of peace in Elrios, a small group of evil rise from the shadows to reclaim their throne as antagonists. The Elgang rises to oppose them, but will they all fall victim or emerge victorious? Rated M for Gore, Profanity, and Adult Themes.


**Shadistic: Another collab. Maybe we should make an account just for these. This is going to replace Power Shard 2 and Dystopia for now on my behalf.**

**Fire: Maybe now all you Flightless Archangel and Code Knight fans can calm down a bit, oh and look I spy yet another idea from the ArchDevil.**

**Shadistic: Yeah yeah, I had another brilliant idea. But I have a feeling this'll be the best since we are both gore-writers, considering our most popular stories are both horror or something like that (CiB and RSK:FPM)**

**Fire: Well I wouldn't say gore, but yeah they're my more memorable and enjoyable stories.**

_**Bloodlust**_

_**Chapter 1: Death All Around**_

_**A collaboration between MarioFireRed and ShadisticArchdevil**_

"_**War….war never changes…"**_

_**-Solid Snake, Metal Gear Solid 4**_

Welcome to Elrios. A place of war that never course, we have our 8 heroes, or the 8 members of the Elgang, that always have, and always will, protect this land with the desire that is in their hearts. It's been 2 years since peace has been successfully restored to this area, and not much has arisen, aside from small conflicts that happen every now and then.

Although our heroes have chosen their paths and are set to right the wrongs, let us still introduce what they are, and what they specialize in. Our main protagonist, Elsword, has chosen to refine his abilities as a Swordsman and has become the Lord Knight, whose main priority is to keep his team alive and secure victory with a knight's will. The Magician Aisha pledged to sign a contract with Angkor, the demon king, who takes form as a small bat. Although sounding ridiculous, Aisha's rather revealing clothing is her main source of power, as it was a small price to pay for such a huge amount of power. She channels her energy from the Void of Darkness, and uses it to drain her target of their energy, while replenishing her own, dubbing the name Void Princess. The other world beauty, also known as the Elf Rena, has chosen to become a better archer, and therefore chosen to refine her sharpshooting skills, becoming a Grand Archer, able to add elements into her Arrows and shoot enemies from long distances and watch over her allies with the hawk's eye. Once a troubled man, Raven had his left mechanical hand cut off a long time ago to suppress its power, but has chosen to ignore this fact and refine his swordsmanship, becoming the father-like Blade Master, who has also taught the Lord Knight some key things on using swords as well as what it takes to become a leader. Even though his arm is weak and covered, it has very unique powers that can turn the tide in stalemates. The Ancient Nasod Queen, known as Eve, has chosen to become a formidable queen by constructing her two servants, Oberon the hack-and-slash butler and Ophelia the utility-wearing maid. Her Code: Empress, has it's pros and cons, but she can be useful for aid in teamfights, and her third assistant, Ferdinand, can be summoned frequently to overpower the enemies in a frightful situation. The Prince of Hamel, dethroned after the ambush of his Kingdom, dubbing himself Chung Seiker, studied in the art of alchemy with the Alchemist named Echo from Elder, transforming into a true artillery equipped Guardian, going by the name of Tactical Trooper. His unique set of artillery and disfrozen grenades can be supportive in dire times and can be very offensive when necessary. Sister of Ran the Demon King, Ara Haan has chosen to enlighten herself with the help of the Blade Master, and has taught herself how to not rely on Eun to do her work. The Sakra Devanam is flexible with her ways of dishing out pain, although she tends to only knock out her opponents, leaving the others to finish them off, unable to handle the blood after seeing the death of her brother. Finally, we meet up with Elesis, going by the nickname Elsa, who's Elsword's sister whom he had been searching for many years. Instead of following a Knight's path like her younger brother or Raven, she had decided to invest her time and skill in pyromania, or the love of fire. Her abilities to manipulate the element can be useful at many points, but can also bring plenty of disadvantages, like a double-edged sword.

_But peace….does not last forever…_

Each person in the Elgang led double lives, one with the team and their own personal motivations. While Elsword's life outside of the group mainly consisted of training newcomers to the Search Party, or honing his skills to become a better leader, others like Raven tended to try and recollect their past, piecing together small pieces and eventually moving on. Rena would often wander into the forests, her thoughts about leaving to go back to her Elven Kingdom often overwhelming her emotions, causing sadness, and only the Blade Master could keep her heart at ease. Chung would often spend his time working with Eve to upgrade equipment and study documents from ancient scientists to further improve their mechanical ability. Ara would often be with Aisha, observing how she would train to become a Void Queen, instead of just a Princess, while also working on flexibility by doing Yoga and such exercises.

_Death….can be seen from any point on the map_

There was relative peace during the quieter times. The team would often visit the sites of Elrios and drift from place to place, usually sticking together. However, like a stray mark from an otherwise streamlined essay, a single incident disrupted the easier flow of life right back to the continent's previous warring state.

An angered Lord Knight slammed the table with his fists upon watching the news alongside the rest of the Elgang. Video footage dated a night prior that day showcasing a town residing in the rocky areas, a rather isolated and secluded town named Bethma. The camera focused on a grumpy yet mature woman named Stella keeping watch on the streets outside. Her hair didn't blow, her pace didn't break, that evening was deathly quiet. Then it happened.

A swift yet unidentifiable blob of shadow entered the camera's field of vision and left within the blink of an eye. One second the woman was standing with a stern glare over her face, the other one presented the viewers with a corpse riddled with ominous aura eating away at her skin. Since the woman, who was later revealed to be the Sheriff known as Stella, wore a revealing outfit, she could not be saved in time. Many people were awoken, and many of them huddled for comfort as they saw the mangled and bloody corpse of their fearless officer lie in the middle of town. It was faint, but a keen eye such as pointed out by the Grand Archer noticed the shadow pouncing with other blobs of shadows who all left the scene at once.

"This is absurd! How could such a thing happen without any further notice? Surely someone must have noticed that suspicious activity was taking place!" The red clad Knight questioned.

"Elsword, keep a calm mind. Anger gives motivation without purpose." Raven quelled his disciple.

"We should first go to the scene, but only a few, the others should station in nearby areas to make sure this doesn't happen there." Eve suggested.

"Affirmative. I will go to Ruben, since I know most of the area there. Chung, you got Hamel, and Ara can go to Sander, but be careful. Raven, you can take Velder, and Rena, go with, since it's a city that tends to be under heavy attack when attack occurs, since you seem to know the area well. Eve, go to Altera since its your homeland, I'm sure you know of it well. Aisha will go to Feita and keep guard there. Elsa, you can go to Elder, since it is nearby Ruben, and I'm sure you went there after you disappeared. Everyone got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and made their final preparations, casting off to their designated locations.

"It's been a while since things got exciting again. Killing that woman should be enough to bring the complacent residents of this pathetic continent cater to our every whim. Though to be sure we should strike fear and force them to remember us."

"Sounds like a bold plan, what has our brilliant leader have planned for us?"

"Since you asked, how about you get dibs on Velder Chloe. I know you'd love to summon the Dark Elf God once more wouldn't you, plus, you want to punish Raven, no? Seris, go with her. Zyrich, watch over Hamel, I'm sure they would be delighted to find the being that single-handedly demolished their city roam around their streets once more. Karis keep an eye on Feita. They're still developing so controlling some of the soldiers' minds should cause panic. While you're at it my sweet, can you persuade Edan to pop in at Sander? He'd adore all the cute little desert seals to destroy! Finally, Hell Type Z, I'd like you to pollute Altera once more with the spores gathered from inside your Contaminated Tunnel. Xenivia, do as you please in Elder."

"So what about you then, Ran?"

"Oh. I'm making a personal visit to Ruben, there's a certain resident I would like to have a nice, long chat with. That is of course after I make him suffer for the defeat of the demons two years ago!"

In a secluded location the shadows spoke. The more talkative of the two, an arrogant male who acts as the self-appointed leader, laid down his plans through to himself and his subordinates. The other, a sarcastic but laid back elven girl with a penchant for human-nasod hybrid men, got him to reveal himself and headed out along with the other shadows.

"Thought you finished me off? I thought the same thing until that day six months ago. Since then I've been gathering my supplies and troops all to relive the goal I failed to enact in the past. I split off and cast aside my human self forever, leaving a refined demon swordsman in that place. I'd hope to persuade you to join our cause under different circumstances, but sacrifices are necessary in order to move forward." The Demon Leader spoke in a monologue.

"So cheers to our two year anniversary meeting, Elsword." He headed out.

_**To be continued...**_

**Shadistic: Did we really just start another collab. Oh wait, let me correct myself. Did I just force another collab onto you- wait, no. You agreed to do this one.**

**Fire: Well...sort of. Sure it's mostly cause I was bored otherwise but at least we don't have a collab sitting on the counter all day.**

**Shadistic: So anyways we hope that this stirred up some excitement, since this chapter is pretty much all introduction. The real action begins next chapter, and it'll be decided by hype to see if we should keep this going or not.**

**Fire: Or maybe they shut off the computer, went to bed, and never slept soundly ever again.**

**Shadistic: No, that comes after we write the legit M-rated parts, cause at the moment, there's no gore. But I promise you that some of them will do that eventually.**

**Fire: If you're into that viewers yeah look forward to that.**

**Shadistic: There's a lot planned for this story, and a small reward for those who understood where the two extra quotes came from. Also, Valentine's day is coming up, so be expecting a lemon from me, and maybe Fire will finish his lemon?**

**Fire: Cross your fingers.**

**Both: See you guys next chapter (Or on another collab)!**


End file.
